Keep Composure
by Domomomo
Summary: Just like trends in Shibuya, the relationship between a Composer and his proxy is ever-changing, and just the same, all they can do is try to keep up. Joshua/Neku. Drabble series.
1. Hachiko

_So I've been writing a ton of JoshNeku recently, but they're all p short. So I thought I would post them as a drabble series! I hope you can enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. So, without further ado, enjoy and review!_

* * *

Ever since the Game had ended, Shibuya seemed to carry a different tune to Neku. It was more vibrant, more balanced, more _there_. Voices were like a DJ's mix, footfalls like a steady bass drop, cars like the deep wub of dubstep beats. Sounds he once found bothersome were something he now thrived on, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all somehow thanks to the Composer.

Whenever the unnerving thought appeared Neku was quick to immerse himself in the Music. His favorite song was at the Hachiko statue, and as much as he would have liked for it to be otherwise, this he _knew_ was Joshua's fault.

Months after the Game, Neku waited alongside Hachiko for someone to return to him, and just like the dog, his someone wasn't likely to come back.

Still, even if he couldn't see him in the RG, sometimes, if he listened close enough, Neku thought he could catch traces of Joshua, mingling quietly with the Music. If he hadn't spent so much time with Shibuya's guardian he doubted he would have heard the classical undertones, subtle violins guiding the song.

He wasn't visible, but Joshua must have been there.

He _must_ have.

"Neku, over here!"

"C'mon, Phones, whaddya standin' around for?"

Neku caught sight of his friends, a somber smile forming on his lips.

Yeah, it was Joshua's fault, and yet he couldn't really find himself minding.


	2. Shaved Ice

_There's a reference to a certain TV show in here. PROPS IF YOU FIND IT._

* * *

When Neku arrived at Hachiko to meet up with Joshua, the first thing he noticed was what Joshua was eating.

"A snow cone?"

"Shaved ice," Joshua corrected, scooping another bite.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Sunshine."

"They sell those now?"

"Obviously," Joshua said, snickering when Neku gave him a withering look. "Would you like to try some?"

Neku shrugged. "Sure." Not too long ago Neku would have vehemently denied such an offer, but time spent with Joshua and his other friends had changed him, made him more open to people. He no longer got extremely unsettled when people were in close proximity, and he returned the hugs Shiki and Rhyme gave him instead of freaking out.

"Open wide, dear~"

None of that kept _this_ from being embarrassing as hell, though. Neku rolled his eyes before taking the spoon of flavored ice in his mouth. Joshua noticed he seemed to enjoy it, so he gave Neku another spoonful.

"That's good," Neku commented thoughtfully, groaning a little when he got a brain-freeze. "What kind is it?"

"Mango Caterpillar."

Neku choked on air. His loud exclamation of "_WHAT?!_" attracted the attention of a few ganguro girls nearby. They were clearly put off by his shouting, and a pair of American tourists gave Neku an odd stare.

"I'm joking, of course," said Joshua, tone casual as he resumed eating. "It's just mango."

"Dammit, Josh!" Joshua was wearing his default smirk, and the desire to smack it off his face was beginning to appeal to Neku. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I was only teasing, there's nothing wrong about that. And it's your fault for believing me; you really think I would eat caterpillars?"

"I wouldn't put it past you, since you like to eat bugs."

It was Joshua's turn to roll his eyes. "Cordyceps aren't bugs, Neku, they're mushrooms that live off of insects, and they're not unhealthy. Did you know that they were used by Tibetans during the 15th century to make aphrodisiacs? Their use was documented by a Tibetan author named Zurkhar Nyamnyi Dorje. Ironically, cordyceps are also known as 'the Caterpillar Fungus'."

"Why would I need to know _any_ of that?" Neku deadpanned, his expression unimpressed.

"Knowledge is power, Neku. Your lack of culture is depressing, you should read more."

Neku shot Joshua a venomous sneer. "You're such an asshole."

"And you're gullible."

"Whatever, you owe me a snow cone for being a jerk."

Joshua chuckled, lacing Neku's fingers with his. "As you wish." Joshua discarded his empty cup, taking pleasure in their light back-and-forth as they walked toward Sunshine Stationside, hand in hand.

And so continued their day.


	3. Waiting

_Hey, posting again! Not much to say other than the ending on this is a little abrupt, but I hope you will forgive me. uvu Now, without further ado, enjoy and review!_

* * *

Joshua, despite all his responsibility, tended to be very relaxed. So relaxed, in fact, that he was currently strolling through the Scramble without a care in the world. So what if he was a few (seventeen) minutes late? Neku was a big boy, he could wait.

As he approached 104 he spotted Neku leaning against the wall. He was frowning, and his expression turned even more sour when his eyes found Joshua. Joshua just smirked, leisurely walking over.

"Miss me?"

"You're _late_, Josh."

The Composer made a show of checking the time on his Pegasso watch. "Hm, I suppose I am."

"What were you even doing? Couldn't you at least _try_ to get anywhere on time?"

"I'm here now, Neku. No need to make a fuss."

Neku's glare held on for a minute more before he sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you're so helplessly in love with me, obviously," Joshua snickered, draping himself over his proxy. "I can understand why, though. I'm quite the catch."

"Uh-huh, sure."


	4. Flu

_Holy snapdragons I haven't updated in forever. WHOOPS. So here's a JoshNeku from last year! Sorry I couldn't provide some fresher fic, but I have some I've been working on that are sure to be finished soon! In the meantime, enjoy!_

* * *

Flu: known also as influenza, an acute and infectious disease of the respiratory system caused by a virus and characterized by fever, muscle pain, headache, vomiting, and inflammation of the mucous membranes in the respiratory tract.

In layman's terms: a pain in the ass.

Three days and Neku's sickness held strong, clinging to him like his sweat-drenched wife beater. His sleep, fitful as it was, was littered with nightmares varying from losing his headphones to being brutally murdered, and a rather bizarre one that involved him being eaten by a giant spicy tuna roll. The only word he could think of to describe his current state of being was 'gross', and if he wasn't so utterly drained he might have taken a shower, at the very least peeled off his soaked shirt. As it was, however, nearly every one of Neku's muscles was aching, and the only thing he could find the energy to do was release a pathetic groan, rubbing his sore eyes with equally sore palms. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Well, aren't you just the perfect picture of health."

What would have been a surprised yelp sounded more like a pained wail, Neku's head thumping against his bed's headboard. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the pain further back. When he opened them, it took a few moments for them to clear enough and focus on the person standing at the foot of his bed.

"What the hell? When did you get here?!"

"Hello to you too, sunshine," his guest smirked, carefully seating himself on the bed on the off chance that Neku might try to kick him, which he would have if not for his flu. "Good to see you aren't dead, but you should really be resting instead of shouting."

Neku narrowed his eyes. "Cut the crap, Josh. Why are you here?"

"I sensed a disturbance in the force, thought I might check it out."

"So you decided to break into my house?" He knew he wasn't going to get much of an answer from Joshua, but it never hurt to try.

Joshua hummed in reply. "Hardly. I came from the UG, then lowered my frequency a bit so you could see me." He said it casually, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Neku sincerely hoped this was not the case. Neku's apprehension must have shown on his face because Joshua giggled and reassured him, "I've only been here a few minutes."

He sat up a bit and opened his mouth to respond, to tell Joshua that it was still creepy as hell, but before he could he felt bile bubble up in his throat. Joshua's eyes widened in realization and he quickly grabbed the large bowl sitting beside Neku's bed, shoving it at Neku just in time. Neku emptied the contents of his already empty stomach into the bowl, a sour taste flooding his senses as stomach acid left him. He heaved a few times, his body lurching and trying to expel it. After he was done he remained hunched over the bowl, stomach still twisting and his eyes watering.

When he was confident he was finished he set the bowl aside, sniffling and laying himself back down. "Thanks."

"How charming," Joshua commented, voice and eyes hiding all traces of concern that he might have had. He gingerly leaned over to wipe the tears from Neku's eyes, shocking Neku and provoking a flinch.

"Why are you even here?" Neku groaned, repeating his earlier question in hopes of getting an actual answer. "You're gonna get sick too."

"The dead don't get sick, Neku, at least not in the way living people do."

A sigh fell from Neku's lips, resigning himself to the fact that Joshua wasn't going to tell him anything. He directed his unfocused gaze at the Composer, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. "M'tired."

Joshua quirked a small smile, threading his fingers through Neku's hair. "By all means, sleep."

Neku almost argued, but the soft feeling of Joshua's hand in his hair was soothing, lulling him into the realm of sleep.

When Neku awoke a few hours later Joshua was gone, but the tingling sensation of his touch lingered. His nap was the most refreshing he'd had in days. He tried sitting up, finding it much easier than before. When he was sure that his stomach wasn't going to revolt yet again he stood, slowly trudging toward the bathroom to take a shower to relieve his tense muscles and wash away the sweat.

He gave a weak smile, and though he knew that Joshua wasn't there, he felt it necessary to say something.

"Thanks, Josh."


End file.
